independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius Levinson
| residence = Brooklyn | education = Brooklyn College | profession = Rabbi | father = David Levinson (I)How I Saved the World | mother = Iris Levinson | siblings = Elizabeth Levinson | marital = Widowed | spouse = Sarah Holtzman | children = David Levinson, Judith Levinson | others = Constance Spano | actor = Judd Hirsch | firstseen = Independence Day | lastseen = Independence Day: Resurgence | image2 = | caption2 =Julius Levinson (1996) }} Julius Levinson was a Jewish rabbi and the father of David Levinson. Biography Background A son of a dockyard worker, Julius grew up and lived in Clinton Hill, Brooklyn. He attended Madison High School and later, with support from his father, Brooklyn College. During his tenure in college, he first fell in love with his fellow student Sarah Holtzman. He graduated in May 1961 with a bachelor's in business administration. In the same year he married Sarah at East Midwood Jewish Center and honeymooned in Niagara Falls. Within a year, the couple gave birth to their son David. By 1964, they gave birth to their daughter Judith. In 1980, Julius invested his savings in opening a deli, Deli Levi, with his wife and daughter. Tragedy struck Julius when Sarah died from breast cancer in 1994. Not longer after his wife's funeral, Julius sold the deli to Judith and her husband Samuel, and retired. Pained by the loss of his wife, Julius stopped practicing his faith, never speaking to God. He never told to David about his loss in his faith until years later during the War of 1996. War of 1996 During the arrival of the City Destroyers, Julius' neighborhood was in a state of panic and he was forced to arm himself. David went to Julius in requesting his help in driving him to Washington, D.C. to warn President Thomas Whitmore of the aliens' intentions. He and his son evacuated Washington on Air Force One before the city was destroyed. When an argument ensues between David, Whitmore and his staff over launching a nuclear attack on the invaders, Julius quickly came to his son's defense and derides the officials that they did nothing to prevent the attacks. Julius further rants that the government had always knew about alien life by referring to the Roswell incident and Area 51 - in which Secretary of Defense Albert Nimziki, as the former director of the Central Intelligence Agency, then chose the inopportune time to reluctantly revealed Area 51's existence to everyone present. The group arrived at Area 51, where Julius' theories were proven true. After the failed nuclear strike against the aliens, Julius later found David in a drunken stupor. He consoled his son, telling him about how everyone loses faith at some point while revealing that he himself stopped being a rabbi after his wife died, and that there is always something to appreciate. After consoling David, Julius inadvertently gave him the idea on how to defeat the invaders: using a computer virus to infect the alien mothership to temporarily disabled the force fields of the City Destroyers akin to "catching a cold." When David volunteered to infiltrate the mothership, Julius gave his last two cigars to his son and Captain Steven Hiller. His son in return gave his father a Hebrew Bible and kippah. During the aliens' attack on Area 51, Julius lead a Torah reading with some refugees, including the recently fired SecDef Albert Nimziki. Following Earth's victory against the invaders, Julius reunited with David after his son's and Captain Hiller's mission that destroyed the mothership. Post-War After the War of 1996, Julius published an auto-biography entitled How I Saved the World (much to David's embarrassment)Facebook and the book became an instant sensation.Independence Day: Crucible In 2005, Julius moved back to a rebuilt New York City. In 2013, Julius once again consoled David following the loss of Constance in a car accident four years prior. He invited David on his book tour to spend time together to shed away his son's grief, and as well trying to find him a new wife. War of 2016 By July 2016, Julius lived in retirement in Florida after sales of his book waned. On the 20th anniversary of the War of 1996, Julius was out fishing off the Floridian coast when he saw the arrival of the Harvester mothership. Julius attempted to escape from the mothership's landing but was swept up by the wave. Fortunately, he survived and was founded by the Blackwell family, who consists of only children after their parents are separated and believed to be dead. Julius suddenly became a surrogate guardian for the children and helped to take them to Area 51. Julius and the Blackwells later came across a group of camp scouts, who were left abandoned by their bus driver. Julius decided to take the scouts and used their bus to continue on the journey. As Julius and the children arrived at the salt flats outside Area 51, the aliens have began their assault on the base. By happenstance, Julius is reunited with David, who was preparing to set up a trap to kill the Harvester Queen. After the trap succeeded in destroying the Queen's vessel, it did not killed the Queen. Julius, the children, and David quickly fled on the bus as the Harvester Queen started to chase after them until it was lured away to Area 51. Julius and the children survived the battle and witnessing humanity's second victory against the aliens. Soon afterwards, Julius was properly introduced to David's correspondent Catherine Marceaux and promised to look after the Blackwell children. Gallery ''Independence Day'' ScreenSghot030.jpg David&Julius 01.png Julius_01.png Julius_02.png Julius_03.png David&Julius_04.png Julius&Whitmore_01.png Julius_05.png Julius_06.png Julius_07.png Julius_08.png Julius_09.png David&Julius_05.png Julius prayer circle.png ''Independence Day: Resurgence'' Julius R 01.png Julius R 02.png Julius R 03.png Julius R 04.png File:IDR_First_Trailer_SS_012.png Julius R 06.png Julius R 07.png Julius R 08.png Julius R 09.png Julius R 10.png Julius R 11.png Julius R 12.png Julius R 13.png Julius R 14.png Julius R 15.png Julius R 16.png Julius R 17.png Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-1586760241553265.jpg Memorable Quotes Independence Day Independence Day: Resurgence Appearances *''Independence Day/''novel *''ID4: Independence Day'' *''Independence Day: Crucible'' *''How I Saved the World'' *''Independence Day: Resurgence/''novel Behind the Scenes *Julius was based on one of producer Dean Devlin's uncles.DVD commentary *Like Julius, Judd Hirsch is Jewish and was born and raise in New York City. *In the original script of Independence Day, Julius was originally named "Moishe". His and David's last name was also originally "Martinsburg" before it was changed to "Levinson". *Although Judd Hirsch shares the same "sixty-ish" age as his character Julius, Hirsch looked younger than his character was supposed to look. As a result, he had spent several hours a day in the makeup chair to look the part. *In some cinemas in the Middle East, most particularly in Lebanon, certain Jewish- and Israel-related content in the film was removed/censored. This include Judd Hirsch's character, and scenes depicting Israeli and Arab troops working together in preparation for countering the alien invasion. References Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Independence Day Category:Independence Day (novel) characters Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters Category:Independence Day: Resurgence Category:Levinson family